Kamen Rider Spectrum
by henshin legend
Summary: Sup guys, Henshin Legend again, for those of you that read my Familiar of Zero xover I'm having a case of writers block. In the mean time here's a Kamen Rider fic I thought of based off bits and pieces from Kamen Rider Kugga-Wizard(props if you spot the rider reference used in each chapter). Enjoy. Rated T for just in case.


Sup guys, Henshin Legend again, for those of you that read my Familiar of Zero xover I'm having a case of writers block. In the mean time here's a Kamen rider fic I wrote a while back based off bits and pieces from Kamen rider Kugga-Wizard(props if you spot the rider reference used in each chapter). Enjoy.

P.S. , I'm not going to give a description of the monsters. Reason why, first I suck at making up monsters and second, I thought you guys would enjoy the story more if you thought of what the monsters would look like. If you do or don't like that then please tell me why in the comments. If most of you don't like that idea then I ask that you PM me some ideas of monsters you would like me to use and if you want, I'll say who came up with what monster(s) used in the chapter.

* * *

'Names…Kamen Rider Spectrum

Chapter 1:

Let's HENSHIN-IT-UP!

My name is Kage Kotei and this is my story, the story of how I lost my self only to find my self allover again…but with help from my past.

* * *

One morning during the middle of the school year in the girls dorm of King Academy High School an alarm was going off as a young girl was waking up. The girl was Asian, about 16-17~ish with blue eyes and black hair. Her name was Hikiri Higure. Hikiri was soon after dresses and on her way to school when she saw the two people who she wished she never had the displeasure of meeting. These to wouldn't stop bullying her, their names were Marie and Mari.

"Higure, where do you think you're going huh?" This was Mari speaking. Mari was about 16,

"Yah where ya heddn'?" That was Marie.

Else where in the boys dorm an other alarm was going off. This alarm belonged to Kage Kotei. He too was Asian. He was 17, had brown hair that came into a mini ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. Kage was on his way to his first day at King Academe when he noticed the cammotion.

"Higure, I'm going to introduce you to a friend and I want you to go out with him, ok. Oh, here he is now." Said Mari.

"Man…I don't know what he sees in you." Said Marie.

Not even a minute later Kage was there just looking at the group. He decided to help Hikari. The group of bullies had shoved Hikari into a car and were about to drive off when something stopped them, they couldn't belive their eyes for it was kage. With only his left hand pushing down on the hood he stopped the car, in response the one behind the wheel tried to run him over but to no avail. As this was going on practically the whole school was watching. Suddenly a guy on a bike was about to hit Kage, but instead he grabbed the wheel before it could hit him, right as he grabbed the wheel he ripped it off. Seeing this as an opportunity to get out Hikari got out of the car as did the others. Two of them went to help the guy on the bike as for the third, he just backed up against the car. Kage walked towards him and just handed him the tire.

He turned to Hikari who hid behind him and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, th-th-thank you."

"Don't worry. As for all of you, if I ever see you harassing her, next time I won't be so kind."

Lunch time came and all the students sat away from Kage fearing that he might hurt them. As he was eating his lunch he noticed some one sit across from him, it was Hikari.

"My name is Hikari Higure, what's yours?"

"…Kage Kotei. Why?"

"I just wanted to thank- wait, did you say Kage Kotei?"

"Yah…why?"

"Don't you remember, we used to play together in kinder."

"No. Besides even if we did, it doesn't matter."

"What, what do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Because I'm an amnesiac, but its nice to meet you again…I guess."

After lunch was gym for both Hikari and Kage, the two classes went to the soccer field to play none other than soccer. As the game went on Kage decided to play as well. As soon as he stepped on the field he was playing like a pro. A few minutes passed and the game was coming to a close when a monster appeared.

"**So this is where he's hiding, no matter, he's bound to show soon**." Said the monster. "**Come out, come out wherever you are, you can't hide forever Kamen Rider**."

With that he started to shoot fire balls from his hands at the students. Many of them began to run as did Hikari who hid behind a tool shed when she noticed Kage in front of her. She realized that he didn't see her. As she watched him she saw him pull some thing out from his pocket, it looked almost like a cellphone but it was too small and only had five buttons arranged in the shape of a plus sign.

"Damn it! How did they find me. Never mind that, got no other choice. Time to **Henshin-It-Up**."

With that he swiped the strange device across his hand then was sounded by light, when the light died down Kage was no longer there instead a armored figure stood in his place. The figure was clad in a silver suite similar to Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity style. Only less bulky while still showing the dragon theme. The armor shined like a rainbow. On his waist was a belt that held that strange device Hikari had seen a moment ago. The figure then started to walk in the direction of the monster.

"The names Spectrum…Kamen Rider Spectrum. Now… do like the rainbow and shine, show me your true colors!"


End file.
